Somewhat Like a Halloween Weekend
by Jelsemium
Summary: Here are three more stories Somewhat, Weekend, Halloween from the 15 Minute Challenge. Since I linked them together, I put them in their own story.
1. Somewhat

Somewhat Strange

For the 15 Minute Challenge – Somewhat

Time: 15 Minutes

Words Count: 372

The first rule of surveillance is never take your eyes off your target. That's why surveillance teams had to have at least two. One to keep an eye on the target, one to keep an eye on the Rest of the World.

That's how Special Agents Megan Reeves and David Sinclair wound up sitting together on a quiet street, pretending to be lost.

David kept his eyes on the front door across the street while Megan smoothed the unfolded map in front of her. The hope was that if any neighbors happened by, they would think that Megan and David were merely trying to read a map.

It apparently worked, because the two people who went past them, a newspaper boy and a woman who was walking her poodle, only gave them a cursory glance.

"Does this seem somewhat strange to you?" David said. "I mean, the lack of attention that we're getting?"

"What?" Megan asked. "Two people sitting in a black suburban in a quiet suburban neighborhood?"

"I mean, a black man and a white woman sitting together in a car," David said. "I can remember when that would have had the cops dropping by."

Megan grinned. "Well, the world has changed, somewhat," she said.

"Only somewhat?"

Megan nodded, even though David wasn't looking at her. "Only somewhat," she said. "Because in my old neighborhood, we'd be answering to security."

David raised his eyebrows. "Not the police?"

Megan shook her head. "They don't want plebian police in that neighborhood."

"Ah, they don't want police in my old neighborhood, either," David said. "But that's only to make it easier to mug people like us who are foolish enough to get lost there."

Megan snorted.

David straightened up. "Here she is," he said.

A slender woman slipped out of the front door they were staking out and crossed the street to them.

"Okay," she said. "They're up." Her lower lip quivered a trifle.

"Excellent," Megan said. "You did good."

"Are you sure…?"

David nodded. "Yes. You'd better wait here, though, there could be repercussions."

Megan and David pulled on their masks and headed across the street to the Craftsman.

Inside the Suburban, Amita Ramanujan buried her face in her hands and giggled uncontrollably.


	2. Weekend

Somewhat Lost Weekend - 15 Minute Challenge - Weekend

For the fifteen minute challenge: Weekend (In spite of the fact that another challenge snuck in. Can you spot which one? ;-) )

Words: 464

Time: 15 Minutes + 6 Minutes beta reading, because I failed to post this as soon as I finished.

Once upon a time, Alan Eppes reflected, a weekend was 'lost' because of riotous partying and overindulgence of booze and/or recreational drugs.

Now, the weekend was stolen by work.

He lay in bed and stared at the ceiling as he tried to recall the joy his younger self felt at waking up Saturday morning. In those days, he'd have some chores to do, maybe some leftover homework.

Today, he had a contract to review and homework to finish for Ray Galeski.

He debated taking a shower before breakfast, then opted for pulling on his jeans and a t-shirt. He'd fix breakfast for Amita and Charlie, then take a shower.

His younger son was already at the dining room table, head propped up on one elbow as he read through an alarmingly tall stack of paper. Amita was nowhere in sight, perhaps she, at least, could indulge herself on the weekend.

"Still grading exams?" Alan asked with dismay. He'd hoped that Charlie and Amita would have romantic plans for the weekend. This kind of heavy overtime should be reserved for after the wedding.

"Grading exams, again," Charlie corrected. "I woke up at six and couldn't go back to sleep. So, rather than wake Amita by tossing and turning, I thought I'd try to finish this before lunch."

Alan sighed.

"What?" Charlie said.

"Nothing," Alan said. "It's just… Well, I remember when weekends were fun."

Charlie snorted. "At least we're at home," he said. "Don's probably off somewhere grilling a suspect."

"Grilling a steak sounds like more fun," a voice behind them said.

Charlie leaped to his feet and spilled his stack of tests.

Alan whirled around and gaped.

Two people dressed as old time western desperados, complete with bandanas over their lover faces, stood before them.

"What the hell? Megan?" Charlie sputtered.

Megan's bold green eye winked at him.

"No talking," David's voice said gruffly. He handed a piece of cardboard cut into the shape of a six-shooter to Alan.

"Kidnap Breakfast?" Alan read in disbelief. "Come as you are, or else you will not see Don at all this weekend." He looked at the two amused Feds. "Isn't this more suitable for, well, children?" Inwardly, he was relieved that, aside from his rather tattered sheepskin slippers, he was already dressed.

Charlie, who was wearing a Pi a la Mode t-shirt and pajama bottoms frowned at the staircase. "I, um," he trailed off, apparently not wanting to let them know that Amita was in the house.

"Don't worry about Amita," Megan said. "She's decent."

Charlie's eyes went wide as he took in the implications of that.

"No more talk," David ordered. "You two are coming with us…" he paused. "After Charlie puts these slippers on." He held up a pair of bright pink poodle slippers.


	3. Halloween

Somewhat of a Treat, Definitely a Trick – 15 Minute Challenge – Halloween

Time: 15 Minutes (plus editing time)

Word Count: 574

Charlie and Alan Eppes were herded into a large room that appeared to be the gymnasium of a school. There were the usual Halloween decorations – pumpkins, skeletons, ghosts and black cats on the walls, hanging from the ceiling and marching amongst the food at the large buffet.

There were a throng of costumed revelers, obviously waiting for them. Some were sitting at the tables, some were hovering ever so casually near the buffet lines and several were clustered around a throne in the center of the room.

Seated on the throne, resplendent in a toga and laurel wreath, was Special Agent Don Eppes. The elder of the Eppes brothers was overseeing the festivities with an air of grave dignity.

"Where are we?" Alan asked.

"Community Center," David answered. "Olivia offered to let us use it, since I've been so helpful with the anger management classes."

"Cool," Charlie said.

"Why are you doing this?" Alan asked Don.

Don held his hands up. "Not my plan, Pops," he denied.

"It was obvious that an intervention was in order," said Cleopatra/ Special Agent Liz Warner. She was standing at Don's right and taking in the party with sparkling eyes.

Millie Finch, who was dressed as Rosie the Riveter, nodded. "The Eppes family has been working far too long and over far too many weekends," she said.

"It's time you lighten up," Amita said from behind them. She passed them and they could see that she was now dressed as Sandra Dee… Poodle skirt and all.

Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at her.

Amita grinned at him. "You're not mad at me, are you? After I was so nice to you?" she asked.

"Um, I'm running around in my pajamas," Charlie said.

"It could be worse," Amita said. "Besides, we're all in costume." She kissed him on the cheek and Charlie visibly melted.

Alan grinned. "So, who are you all?" he asked, looking around.

People began to identify themselves. Colby was dressed in a Star Fleet uniform. Larry was dressed as a Jedi knight. Ray Galeski was Frankenstein's monster. Bill Waldie came as Einstein. Dr. Rachel Osaki came as Lucretia Borgia. Alan's partner, Stan Carter, came in a baseball uniform.

Lt. Gary Walker wore an ordinary business suit. "Hey, it's a costume for me," he responded when somebody protested.

"You realize that it's rather hypocritical of you to say that Charlie is working too hard," Alan said to Millie.

Millie smirked. "I know," she said. "But any excuse to party is a good one."

"Come on," Claudia said. "It's time for breakfast. I'm starving." She whirled her Supergirl's cape around her and gestured toward the buffet. "Shall we?"

Don cleared his throat pointedly.

"Oh, sorry," Claudia said. "I guess I'm usurping the King's prerogative."

Alan grinned at Don. "Do we need your gracious permission to dine?" he asked.

Don rolled his eyes. "No," he said. "Go ahead."

Everyone except Liz and the Eppes headed for the food.

"Would you like me to bring your breakfast over to you?" Liz asked.

"No," Don said. He leaned over and hissed something that was not meant to be overheard, but Alan and Charlie both had keen ears.

Alan and Charlie turned away to hide their smiles.

"So, that's what Amita meant when she said she was being nice to you," chuckled Alan.

Charlie laughed slightly. "At least I have more on than just a sheet," he agreed.

The End

Happy Halloween!


End file.
